FINAL FANTASY X: the musical
by CalvinFFantasyking
Summary: after my sucess with Ed,Edd, n Eddy i've made a broadway musical of FINAL FANTASY X featuring songs by Westlife,Micheal Jackson, R Kelly, Queen and many more new song: High by James Blunt
1. Amazing: Westlife

**FINAL FANTASY X: the musical**

The group was sitting in the Zanarkand ruins with the piano music playing in the background feeling bad. Nobody would make a move at all until Tidus came and put his hand on Yuna to comfort her. He then walked away from the group to look at Zanarkand and just said "let me tell you are story this may be are last chance"

It was a big night in Zanarkand because the Abes were playing there big game but even better the fans got to meet there Hero in the street. Tidus was a blitz ball star of the abes which everyone expected to live up to his father and the only way to do that was perform his Favourite shot, and even though he hadn't they still would love him in hope of one day seeing that shot again he had just signed autographs for 2 girls and was just signing auto graphs for some kids " signed mine please" "me next" were the only things you would hear from the kids until the all at the same time "teach us how to BLITZ" which sort of shocked Tidus "well I've got a game to get to……maybe tonight" Tidus Replied when someone in the corner appeared "you can't tonight" the person in the corner said showing little expression. Tidus hadn't seen this person before and wondered who was and what he meant by what he said, nevertheless he had some fans to please "maybe tomorrow" he replied to the kids "sure see you then" the kids said before doing a blitz ball symbol, and when Tidus looked to see the person in the corner again he was gone!

On his way to the match Tigers spotted a picture of his father all he did was turn his back to it. Ever since his father disappeared Tidus was expected to live in his shadow and he was sick of It, and aside from that nobody saw the side of him that was what Tidus saw. tonight was Tidus's big chance and he wasn't going to blow It. And as tide is wandered to the match music began to play

(Tidus)

It's like a storm against the window  
Follow me around just like a shadow  
I'll swim a never-ending ocean  
Until you bring back your devotion

(Tidus)  
It's like I live a thousand lifetimes  
Still looking for the one that feels right  
See, moving on just isn't working  
You lit the fire that I'm burning

**Blitz ball team walks along with Tidus **

(Tidus with Blitz ball team )  
And all I can do is protect it  
A life for the sake of my pride  
While all the others had me thinking  
we could be more than just amazing

(Tidus)

I guess I'm holding on to my faith  
A solid hope I'm heading your way  
And crawling over is so tempting  
We could be more than just amazing

(Tidus with Blitz ball team )  
And all I can do is protect it  
A life for the sake of my pride  
While all the others had me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing 

(Tidus)  
I couldn't see it  
I must have believed a lie  
If I admit it would you let me make it right  
Is it all gone  
Oh no

(Tidus)  
We could be more than just   
we could be more than just

(Tidus with Blitz ball team )

amazing  
And all I can do is protect it  
A life for the sake of my pride  
And all the others had me thinking  
We could be more than just amazing

(Tidus with Blitz ball team )  
And all I can do is protect it  
A life for the sake of my pride  
While all the others had me thinking

(Tidus)  
straight to the point of what I'm feeling

(Tidus with Blitz ball team )  
Oh we could be more than just amazing

and by the Tidus was done he was fighting the crowd into the stadium


	2. NumaNuma

Inside Tidus was preparing for the Game and nothing else was going on in his mind. Constantly he herd his father in his mind "_what the little baby going to cry" _and that just got him more synched for the Game. Meanwhile above Tidus the crowd were going wild knowing the game was only a short while away .but before every game in Zanarkand there was entertainment before each game and tonight was no exception. "ladies and gentlemen please welcome the star with the Dutch voice Michael Amsterdam" The Announcer said with a loud voice. Michael looked a lot like Ricky martin except he died his hair orange, he was defiantly a big name in Zanarkand since he had 2 platinum records. But the crowd didn't have time to look at him as the music began to play, which Tidus was listening to from below and he said to himself "what's going on up there"

(Michael Amsterdam)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(Michael Amsterdam)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(crowd)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(crowd)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(Michael Amsterdam)

Alo Salut sunt eu un haiduc  
Si te rog iubirea mea primeste fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

(Michael Amsterdam)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(crowd)  
Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Michael Amsterdam)

Te sun sa-ti spun ce simt acum  
Alo iubirea mea sunt eu fericirea.  
Alo alo sunt iarasi eu Picasso  
Ti-am dat beep si sunt voinic  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

(Michael Amsterdam)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(crowd)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(Michael Amsterdam)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(crowd)

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haa

(crowd)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

(crowd)

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma nu ma iei  
Nu ma nu ma iei nu ma nu ma nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

And then the doors opened for the players as the game was about to begin


	3. I predict a riot: Kaiser Chiefs

The game got up to a good start for the fans they were having the time of there life, but for the players it was the most exhausting time of there life, they were really put to the test ,every part of there body was aching and a lot of them were ready to give up. Tidus grabbed the ball twice and missed both times, he believed that he wasn't giving his all but deep down he knew he was cracking under pressure. The abes did take the lead 15 minutes into the game but there opponent's equalized 10 minutes afterwards and that was when the game was on.

Meanwhile on a large building on the outskirts of Zanarkand a man in a red coat was watching the sea. He was known as Auron and was just your every day guy but he was hiding a monumental secret. Just a few minutes after he started watching the sea a large sphere appeared out of the ocean. It was taller than any building but you wouldn't have long to compare it to them as just as it got out of the ocean it started to destroy Zanarkand. Building by Building, bridge by bridge it was horrific for the people, but nerveless the game was still going on and the stadium wasn't affected. Auron new what to do he jumped from the building and walked to the stadium while the people were walking in the opposite direction and the music played.

(Auron)

Watching the people get lairy

Is not very pretty I tell thee

Walking through town is quite scary

And not very sensible either

A friend of a friend he got beaten

He looked the wrong way at a policeman

Would never have happened to Smeaton

And old Leodiensian

(people in the street)

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la

Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

(Auron)

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

(Auron)

I tried to get in my taxi

A man in a tracksuit attacked me

He said that he saw it before me

Wants to get things a bit gory

Girls run around with no clothes on

To borrow a pound for a condom

If it wasn't for chip fat, well they'd be frozen

They're not very sensible

(people in the street)

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la

Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

(Auron)

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

(Auron)

And if there's anybody left in here

That doesn't want to be out there

(Auron)

Watching the people get lairy

Is not very pretty I tell thee

Walking through town is quite scary

And not very sensible

(people in the street)

La-ah-ah, la la lalala la

Ah-ah-ah, la la lalala la

(Auron)

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

(Auron)

And if there's anybody left in here

That doesn't want to be out there

(Auron)

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

I predict a riot, I predict a riot

At the game there was only 30 seconds left and the ball was Tidus's he went to make the sphere shot and make himself a legend in his own right when he saw the ball destroy the stadium and his life was going to change.

Outside the stadium there was mass evacuation that Tidus was helping with when he saw Auron "Auron, what are you doing here" Tidus "waiting for you" he replied.


	4. I Belive I Can Fly: R Kelly

Everyone was running for there lives ,Tidus had no idea what was going on when to make matters worse everyone froze. This was a strange day as it was and then Tidus spotted the boy from before the game, Tidus had many questions to ask but before he could talk he just said "It begins, don't cry." And unfroze everyone

Tidus in his shock said "What the...?" and then spotted Auron"Hey! Wait!" shouted Tidus .Tidus ran down the street, where he meet Auron again "Hey, not this way!" Tidus said trying to talk sense into the old man but Auron just pointed and said "Look!" .Tidus looked up at the large ball of water hovering over Zanarkand, and gasped it was like nothing he had ever seen "We called it Sin"Auron explained

Just then Tentacles flew out of sin and smashed a nearby building. Hundreds of small pods eject from the tentacles, landing on the ground and buildings. They turned into small bug creatures which surround Tidus in a circle. He aimlessly trieed to fight them off with his bare hands, but eventually gave up and fell backwards.

Auron lifted and gave a sword to Tidus saying "Take it." He handed Tidus the sword. Tidus took it, and held it high in the air feeling powerful, but even all that power couldn't prepare Tidus for what came next "A gift from Jecht." Auron explain  
"My old man?" Tidus shouted in disbelief wondering how Auron got in contact with him

"I hope you know how to use it." Auron asked even though he knew the answer and The battle began. They cut some bugs but more droped Auron knew he had to lead Tidus "These ones don't matter. We cut through!" Auron ordered as they made a full assault cutting through the bugs .

On the other side of the street it beckoned on Tidus that there wasn't much chance of a escape and then a loud noise occurred. Tidus looked at Auron thinking _what now_.

They came face to face with the big tentacle monster, surrounded by a few of the bugs from before. This to Tidus represented the destruction of the city he loved and he knew he couldn't lose . They both slashed there blades cutting the tentacle into pieces Auron runs ahead, Tidus follows. They returned to the area near the start where Tidus was looking at the billboard hoping his father was with him. He looks up at it again while running with Auron

Auron then started to laugh "What are you laughing at, old man?" Tidus shouted "We're expected." Auron explained. Tidus didn't understand but trusted Auron

More small pods which turned into bugs fell. They completely surrounded Tidus and Auron "Humph. This could be bad." Auron shouted as he tried to figure a way out of the situation they were in whe noticed a piece of machinery "That--knock it down!" Auron shouted "What?" Tidus shouted thinking that Auron had lost his mind  
"Trust me. You'll see." He explained  
They attacked the machine with all there might whilst holding of the bugs, The more they hit it, the more it crackled with energy. Eventually, it exploded. It fell off the bridge, creating a massive explosion. All the bugs were destroyed. Then of Auron's plan backfired ,bridge itself began to blow up. "Go!" Auron shouted and they both jumped but Tidus slightly missed and ended up hanging for his life while sin and Auron were above him

Sin was now above them, and appeared to be a large wormhole which was sucking things in. Auron looks up at it

"You are sure?" Auron He said looking back at Tidus "This is it." He picked him up by the collar of his shirt "This is your story It all begins here." And they went through the worm hole

Tidus started to dream about being alone and wanting someone to be with him, so he wouldn't be alone whilst going through the wormhole

(Tidus)

I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms

(Tidus)  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

(Tidus)

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

(Tidus)  
See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh

(Tidus)  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

(Tidus)

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

(Tidus)  
Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh

(Tidus)  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it

(Tidus)

I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly

(Tidus)  
Hey, if I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly  
I can fly, hey  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
Fly-eye-eye


	5. Dead Ringer For Love: Meatloaf

Tidus woke up in a ruined city or at least what he thought was a city. he was so desperate to find someone that just shouted out to the horizon hoping that lady luck would throw him a lifeline "Anybody there,Auron,Heeey!" He yelled

He had lost all hope until he looked up. A bird was flying away, towards a large structure. Tidus swam towards it hoping to find life. Then after a long and tiring swim he finally reached it. He walked along a stone structure towards the entrance and looked at the water below. All of a sudden, it broke. He looked around the watery area trying to see if there was anything he should fear. He descended into the water hoping to find another way in such as a surer duct . Suddenly, a group of fish surrounded him, and he was forced to fight them. He fought them with most of his might not using his full strength because he had been fighting in Zanarkand and who would find that easy. However he did take comfort in the fact he was a slightly better fighter on water. He killed off two of them, so that only one remained and it would make it a fair fight. The battle ended when the fish swam off and tidus was perplexed, why would a creature leave a hunt like that. Then Tidus got his answer, A massive fish creature approached them, knocking over some stones along the way. Tidus dived out of the way, as the big fish gulped the little fish. The big fish saw him and Tidus fought to make sure he wasn't a fish's kebab. After a few slash's with the sword, the battle ended. Tidus began swimming away from the massive creature that was now trying to swallow him. Just then he noticed a hole in the side and swam for dear life, not caring were it lead or what was on the other side. He made it and took a sigh of relief.

He entered another section of the building. It was huge, and entirely empty. He looked around trying to figure what it was

"Cold... Need...fire." Tidus said shivering, it was as cold as you want and because there were no windows there wasn't much place for heat to get in

Tidus looked around. He found somewhere he could make a fire. He found the necessary flint and tinder and the fire was made. He warmed his hands above the fire, and then lay down, looking up at the high dome ceiling

"I need food!" Tidus complained

Tidus had many flash backs of his home and father but one came up in particular. It was the memory of a song his mother and father sang in karaoke clubs and it was about the best memory of his father.

**Jecht plays guitar**

(Jecht)

Every night I grab some money and I go down to the bar  
I got my buddies and a beer, I got a dream, I need a car  
You got me begging on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone  
A man he doesn't live by rock 'n roll and brew alone  
Baby baby, baby baby

(Jecht)  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew  
They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do

(Jecht)  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around  
I don't know anything about you baby, but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love

(Tidus's mum)  
ever since I can remember you been hanging 'round this joint  
You been trying to look away but now you finally got the point  
I don't have to know your name and I won't tell you what to do  
But a girl - she doesn't live by only rock 'n roll and brew

Baby baby, baby baby

(Jecht and Tidus's mum)  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew

(Jecht)  
They don't mean a thing when I compare 'em next to you

(Jecht and Tidus's mum)  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew

(Jecht)  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do

(Jecht)  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around

(Tidus's mum)  
I don't know anything about you baby,

(Jecht and Tidus's mum)

but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love

(Jecht)  
You got the kind of legs that do more than walk

(Tidus's mum)

I don't have to listen to your whimpering talk

(Jecht)

listen you got the kind of eyes that do more than see

(Tidus's mum)

you got a lotta nerve to come on to me

(Jecht)

you got the kind of lips that do more than drink

(Tidus's mum)

you got the kind of mind that does less than think

(Jecht)  
But since I'm feeling kinda lonely and my defenses are low  
Why don't you give it a shot and get it ready to go

(Tidus's mum)  
I'm looking for anonymous and fleeting satisfaction  
And I want to tell my daddy I'll be missing in action

(Tidus's mum)  
Ever since I can remember I've been hanging 'round this joint  
My daddy never noticed, now he'll finally get the point

(Jecht)

you got me beggin' on my knees, c'mon and throw the dog a bone  
A man he doesn't live by rock 'n roll and brew alone

Baby baby - (Jecht and Tidus's mum)  
Rock 'n roll and brew, rock 'n roll and brew

(Jecht)  
I know that you and I oh we got better things to do

(Jecht)  
I don't know who you are or what you do, or where you go when you're not around

(Tidus's mum)  
I don't know anything about you baby,

(Jecht and Tidus's mum)

but you're everything I'm dreaming of  
I don't know who you are, but you're a real dead ringer for love  
A real dead ringer for love

(people in bar)  
Dead ringer for love

(people in bar)  
Dead ringer for

(people in bar)

dead ringer


	6. High: James Blunt

Tidus was sitting down when he noticed the fire was dieing out. "Hey, wait! Wait! Don't go out on me!" Tidus shouted but he didn't notice something running along the wall of the Ruins. Tidus looks around carefully and in the corner of his eye he saw the big bug on the wall. The large insect ran around the walls, and then jumped down, and was face to face with Tidus. Tidus got ready to fight when it happened. one of the ruins' doors blast open and A group of people walked through, holding guns. They were led by a strangely-dressed girl with goggles. The fight began "You on my side? Cool!" Tidus Said wile swinging his sword.

The creature eventually died after a long battle. Tidus came face to face with the strangely-dressed girl not knowing what to expect. She lifted her goggles and Tidus stared with his mouth open for a moment, before breathing a sigh of relief "Whew! That was close." He said but at that moment he relif turned to angst as someone walked up behind Tidus and grabbed his hair "Hey, lemme go!" he shouted Several more people surrounded Tidus and pointed their guns at him whist talking in a weird languge ,"Fryd ec drec?" ("What is this?") ,"Y **fiend**! Eh risyh teckieca!" ("A fiend! In human disguise!") ,"Oac! Ed ec cu!" ("Yes! It is so!") , then one of them pulled a knife and held it in front of Tidus's throat, "Fa gemm ed?" ("We kill it?") one asked when The girl spoke up "Fyed!" "Fryd ev ed ec risyh?" ("Wait!") (What if it is human?")  
The person with the knife pointed it at the girl "Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr." ("They are the same in death."),"E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!" ("I forbid it! We bring it with us!") She said, then She walked up to Tidus and simply said "Cunno." ("Sorry.") before knocking him out.

Tiduas woke up on A large boat floating on an ocean which spans as far as the eye can see He was surrounded by the people from earlier. One of them turns around and saw he woke up "Ced, lybdeja!" ("Sit, captive!") he said. After Two more people approached him one was The girl from earlier, and a guy with a blonde mohawk and face paint, "Caynlr res!" ("Search him!") He said and began to do a lot of actions with his arms to signify swimming, all the while grunting "Right. Whatever." Tidus said but he continued to do the actions "I said I don't understand!" he shouted"Ehcumahla!" ("Insolence!") the man shouted and pointed his gun at Tidus's chest. "Fyed!" ("Wait!")the girl shouted "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."   
"You...You understand me?" Tidus said in shock which got him a hit in the back by one of the guy's guns "All right, I'll work!"

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us, It's not active now, but there should still be some power left, We're gonna go down there and activate it, and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" Tidus didn't know what to do so he just murmured in agreement "Okay! Let's get to work!" she said "Roger!"

They jumped over the side of the boat, into the water. They made their way to the underwater ruins with Tidus loving the fact he was able to swim as it relaxed him. As they travelled through the ruins they powering up devices as they went along and tidus didn't exactly know what it was for. But as expected It wasn't not long before they saw that they're not the only ones in the Underwater ruins. they return to where they began, and the jellyfish looking fiend Tros showed up looking for his next victim. They used there techniques to eventually out smart and defeat it. They left the Underwater ruins and returned to the ship as fast as possible.

Back on the boat Tidus noticed that the People were having another conversation and he still couldn't understand what they were saying. Tidus follows the people when they were walking into the ship when One of them turns to speak to him "Oui, uidceta!"("You, outside!") He said and hit Tidus "Hey, I helped out, didn't I?" Tidus said as The people entered the ship.

sometime later, on the deck of the boat, Tidus was lying down "Uhh...hungry." Tidus Complained which was when Someone approached and kicked him in the shoulder. It was the girl from before; she was carrying a plate of food. She put it on the floor for him. "Whoa! Right on!" He said as He scarfed down the food so fast that he began to choke. "Hey!" the girl shouted and tossed him a jug of water. He opened it and dinked it, Giving relieved sigh "It's 'cause you eat too fast!" Tidus stood up and laughed, with The girl who walked up behind him "Hello there. What is your name?" he explained "Rikku." She replied "Whoa! You really do understand! Why didn't you say so earlier?" he asked in amazement "I didn't get a chance to, Everyone thought oui were a fiend." She explained "Uh..."we"?" he said "Oh, "oui" means "you"." she said but Tidus wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about "Who are you guys, anyway?" Tidus asked "We're Al Bhed. Can't you tell, Wait. You're not an Al Bhed-hater, are you?" Rikku said hoping to get a no "I don't even know what an Al Bhed is." Tidus said thinking he was stating the obvious "Where are you from?" she asked "Zanarkand." He answered "I'm a blitzball player. Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!" but when he looked at Rikku she looked confused "Did you hit your head or something?" she asked "Um, you guys hit me." He said "Oh, right... Do you remember anything before that?" she asked when he told her everything

"You were near Sin, Don't worry, you'll be better in no time, They say your head gets funny when Sin is near Maybe you just had some kind of dream?" Rikku said "You mean I'm sick?" Tidus asked "Because of Sin's toxin, there is no Zanarkand anymore Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago So...no one plays blitzball there." She explained which was a big surprise to Tidus "What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand, You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!" he shouted when Rikku got an idea in her head "You play blitzball?" she said so Tidus nodded "You know, you should go to Luca, Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize." she said" Okay, leave it to me! I'll get you to Luca, promise!" and started to walk in when she said "Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay, Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone." She explained and walked in to the ship

The only thoughts going through Tidus's head _My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? _it was what he least suspected and it was stressing him out. He was trying to figure a way to calm himself down, when he noticed an acoustic guitar so he picked it up and played some music

(Tidus)

Beautiful dawn

lights up the shore for me.  
There is nothing else in the world,  
I'd rather wake up and see

Beautiful dawn

I'm just chasing time again.  
Thought I would die a lonely man,

in endless night

(Tidus)

But now I'm high;

running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes

it's hard to believe you remember me.

(Tidus)  
Beautiful dawn

melt with the stars again.  
Do you remember the day when my journey began?  
Will you remember the end (of time)?

Beautiful dawn

You're just blowing my mind again.  
Thought I was born to endless night,

until you shine.

(Tidus)  
High; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.

(Tidus)  
Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?  
Promise me tomorrow starts with you,

(Tidus)  
Getting high; running wild among all the stars above.  
Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me

After he was done a loud rumble was heard, and the ship shook. something blasted out of the water and The door opened people ran onto the deck and fell down. Something in the water approached the ship. "Sin!" they shouted "Sin ec lusa!" ("Sin is come!") ,"Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!" ("Under us! Under us!") which was when a thud caused Tidus to fall overboard and get sucked into a whirlpool.


	7. That's life:Frank sinatra

Tidus woke up floating face down in some water. He looked around "Rikku!" Tidus said hoping she was o.k. suddenly from nowhere he got hit in the head by a blitzball. He looked at the shore, where several people had gathered.

"Blitzball!" Tidus said to himself "Hey! You okay?" one of the men shouted to Tidus "Heeey!" Tidus shouted back to them .Tidus went under water and hits the ball into the air with his head and did a double-legged bicycle kick aiming the ball at the man on the beach. "Whoa-ho!" the man said

Tidus approached the group on the beach "Yo! Hiya!" Tidus said to them "You wanna try that move one more time?" the man asked. For once things were looking up for Tidus, he did the move again realizing that he was now with people just like him "You're no amateur. Who you play for?" the man asked "The Zanarkand Abes!" Tidus replied causing everyone to gasp. Tidus only realized what he said until after he said it "What team you say again?" the man asked . Tidus needed to think of something fast "Uh, I meant... Forget that. got too, uh...close to Sin and my head's all foggy-like. So I don't know where this place is. Or even where I came from." Tidus explained "Sin's toxin got to you. But, you're still alive. Praise be to Yevon!" the man said and everyone bowed whilst spinning there arms "All right, back to practice!" the man said and the group practiced there blitzball. The man walked with Tidus "I'm Wakka, coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs, brudda." Wakka explained when Tidus's stomach growled"What? You hungry?, Okay! Back to the village. I'll get you somethin'!" Wakka said. Tidus felt like he could trust Wakka and asked him "It's true Zanarkand was destroyed, right? A thousand years ago?,So it's just a big pile of rubble now, isn't it?" Wakka then told him the whole story"Long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with machine to run 'em. People played all day and let the machina do the work.And then, well, take a look.Sin came, and destroyed the machina cities.And Zanarkand along with 'em.Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago, just like you said.If you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand.What gets me, though...is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when!'Course, we must always repent for our sins! That's important! It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?". Tidus sulked it was just like Rikku had told him and Wakka laughed"But you from the Zanarkand Abes--that was a good one!,Hy, I'm not saying that team never existed, ya?, But you gotta figure a team living in luxury like that'd be pretty soft, eh?" Wakka said still laughing, Tidus apricated Wakka trying to comfort him but he realy wasn't in the mood.

They moved to a river and Wakka told Tidus that it led to the village. They swam for about 5 minutes fighting the fish like feinds until Wakka stopped in front of of Tidus "Got a favor to ask ya." Wakka said "You want me on your team, right?" Tidus said to him Wakka  
"A major blitz tournament's coming up. All the teams in Spira'll be there!, It's so huge, I'm sure someone there will recognize you!,Then you can go back to your old team, right?,It'll be fun! What do you say, huh? Come on, come on!" Wakka asked "Sure thing." Tidus said reluctantly and He swims away "Dude! Our team is gonna rock, eh?" Wakka replied as he swams after him while music was playing.

(Tidus)

That's life, that's what all the people say.  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May  
But I know I'm gonna change that tune,  
When I'm back on top, back on top in June.

(Wakka)  
I said that's life, and as funny as it may seem  
Some people get their kicks,  
Stompin' on a dream  
But I don't let it, let it get me down,  
'Cause this fine ol' world it keeps spinning around

(Tidus)  
I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
A poet, a pawn and a king.  
(Wakka)

I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing

(Tidus)  
Each time I find myself, flat on my face,

(Wakka)  
I pick myself up and get back in the race.

(Tidus  
That's life  
I tell ya, I can't deny it,  
I thought of quitting baby,  
But my heart just ain't gonna buy it.

(Wakka)  
And if I didn't think it was worth one single try,  
I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly

Tidus)  
I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
A poet, a pawn and a king.  
(Wakka)

I've been up and down and over and out  
And I know one thing

(Tidus)  
Each time I find myself, flat on my face,

(Wakka)  
I pick myself up and get back in the race.

(Tidus)  
That's life

(Wakka)  
That's life and I can't deny it

(Tidus)  
Many times I thought of cutting out  
But my heart won't buy it

(Tidus and Wakka)  
But if there's nothing shakin' come this here july

(Tidus)  
I'm gonna roll myself up

(Wakka)

in a big ball

(Tidus and Wakka)

and die  
My, My


End file.
